Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises
by Moony-Paddy-Jamesy
Summary: Voici ma première fic! Harry, Ron, Hermionne, Drago et Selycia Noir La fille du Beau Sirius font un voyage dans le temps au passé des maraudeurs, un curriculum vitae nul mais je vous promet que vous serz pas déçus de l'histoire;
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde !**

Voici enfin ma première fic ! C'est un voyage temporel qui fait suite au tome 6 et qui ne tiens pas compte de la fin du tome et du tome 7. Sirius Black est toujours en vie, et ben oui je n'avais le cœur à le laisser mort.

Résumé : Alors Que, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Drago et Sélycia Black (qui n'est rien d'autre que la fille du très beau Sirius), sont dans les couloirs du château au milieu de la nuit, ils découvrent un cadeau de la part des maraudeurs par l'intermédiaire de la carte. Bref ils se retrouvent au temps des maraudeurs et pleins de surprises les attends.  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fic, ça me feras plaisir de lire vos remarques.

Disclamer : A part Sélycia Black rien ne m'appartiens, tous est a JK Rowling

Bonne lecture  


**CHAPITRE 1 : Les gryffondors et leur drole de lionne **

Tout était calme dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Les 5èmes années révisaient leur BUSE tandis que les 7ème, leur ASPIC. Harry et Ron faisaient leur devoir pour le professeur Rogue et Hermione lisait un livre comme à son habitude ayant déjà fini ses devoirs depuis longtemps. Les premières années n'osaient pas faire un seul petit bruit par peur d'être foudroyé par les autres. En fait tout le monde avait peur sauf peut-être :  
- ? cria soudainement une voix en entrant dans la salle commune. Harry ? harRy ? ryry ? Haryyyyyy ?  
Celle qui venait de hurler comme ça était, bien sur, Sélycia Black, la fille de son parrain, Sirius black. Elle ressemblait beaucoup a son père. Elle à les cheveux noirs et très long qui lui arrivèrent au bas du dos avec un franche qui lui couvrait le front. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs et flamboyants. Tout le monde la considérait comme la plus belle fille du château.

Cela faisait maintenant 3 ans qu'elle avait fît son entré dans la vie d'Harry. Certes au début il l'avait haïe en croyant que c'était la fille de l'homme qui avait trahi ses parents, mais quand il a su la vérité, et que Sirius fut innocenté il a quitté les Dursley pour aller vivre chez son parrain et sa fille et, depuis, il était très heureux avec sa nouvelle famille.  
- Harryyyy.  
- Arrête de crier comme ça ! s'exclama Hermione, il est juste là.  
- Harryyy continua la jeune fille au grand désarroi de la préfète. Harryyy, harryryy, mon ryyy, non, attends j'ai mieux ARRYYY ? dit elle avec un accent français parfait.  
- tu le fait aussi bien que fleur s'éclaffai Ron.  
- Merci, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Harry.  
- Ehhh ! Je suis pas ton fauteuil ! Maugréât-il.  
- Oh, je le fait juste parce que Ginny nous regarde, chuchota-elle dans l'oreille en se rapprochant tout près de lui.  
- Tu es désespérante, tu le sais ça ?  
- Oui, tu me le dit a assez souvent, répondit la jeune fille, de toute façons, faut bien a voir un défaut. Car à part ça, je suis parfaite ! Dit-elle en se passant les mains dans les cheveux.  
- Toi ? Parfaite ? S'exclama Ginny qui n'était pas très loin et qui avait écouté la conversation, laisse moi rire tu as tellement de défaut que si je te les disais on serait encore là demain !  
- Arrêtes de faire ta jalouse Weasley, tu es pathétique.  
- Tu sais Black, intervint Hermione, elle n'a pas vraiment tort, tu as beaucoup de défauts.  
- ha oui comme quoi ? moi j'en vois pas, réfléchit la jeune fille  
- tu est prétentieuse, répondit Hermione  
- t'es capricieuse ! ajouta Ginny  
Les autres Gryffondors qui avaient écouté cette conversation répondirent eux aussi :  
- tu es hypocrite, dit quelqu'un de septième année  
- Sournoise !  
- Egocentrique !  
- Méprisante.  
- Vulgaire.  
- Autoritaire.  
- Bruyante !!  
- Bavarde.  
- sans gêne !  
- Envahissante... dit Ron gêné  
- Tu prends malin plaisir a humilier les Serpentards. Dit Hermione  
- c'est normal, je les aimes pas, à part deux personne bien sur.  
- tu veux tout le temps avoir le dernier mot, tout le temps avoir raison, dit Harry avec sourire en voyant le regard de chien battu de la jeune fille.  
- Aucun respect envers les professeurs !  
- Et tu es belle, dit Neville en rougissant.

Personne ne fut étonné que le jeune homme dise ça. Cela faisait pratiquement 2 ans qu'il était amoureux d'elle et il ne voulait absolument pas lui faire de la peine. Quand il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui, elle sortais avec Cédric à l'époque, elle lui a répondu qu'elle était désolé mais qu'elle n'était pas libre mais que si elle l'était elle lui ferait signe. Alors depuis il continua d'espérer mais tout le monde savait qu'il se faisait de faux espoirs.  
car à la mort de son amoureux en fin de quatrième année, elle avait mis du temps a s'en remettre, puis elle s'est juré de ne plus tomber amoureuse. Mais du jour au lendemain elle était persuadée que c'est Malefoy l'homme de sa vie. Elle avait fait tout son possible pour sortir avec lui. Bien sur elle s'est fait beaucoup de fois rejeté par le Serpentard, puis au final elle lui a fait du chantage pour qu'il sorte avec elle il avait accepté.

- Quoi ? C'est un défaut je trouve pour elle.

Sélycia lui lança un regard noir et il ne put s'empêcher de s'excuser car il ne voulait pas être en froid avec la jeune fille.  
- Tu n'as pas que des défauts mais aussi des qualités !  
- Ne t'excuse pas Neville, dit Ginny en lançant un regard mauvais à Sélycia.  
- Au moins Neville sait m'apprécier a ma juste valeur ! Dit Sélycia en tirant la langue a Ginny.  
- Tu n'es vraiment qu'une immature ! S'exclama la rousse.  
- c'est ce qui fait mon charme, dit Sélycia.

On aurait dit que Ginny voulut sauter sur la jeune fille pour l'étrangler.  
Harry ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi toutes les deux ne pouvaient se supporter. Il arrivait souvent qu'elles se disputent pour un rien. Hermione lui avait dit que Ginny est jalouse de Sélycia car elle croit qu'il est amoureux de la jeune Black. Ce qui étais un truc absurde pour Harry car il considérait cette dernière comme sa sœur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais en fait ? demanda-t-il en changeant de sujet.  
- Rien de particulier, je te cherchais ! dit-elle.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Cela ressemblait bien à elle de faire tout un boucan pour rien du tout .  
- Je m'ennuis ! S'exclama-t-elle, on fait quoi ? À part des trucs ennuyeux à mourir... dit-elle en regardant le gros livre que lisait Hermione avec dégout. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment des personnes pouvaient lire par plaisir.

- Que veux-tu faire à une heure aussi tardive ? demanda Harry.  
- Mais il est pas tard ! protesta la jeune fille.  
- Tu n'as qu'a faire tes devoirs madame-je-n'ai-pas-defaut.  
- Je les ai déjà fait, répondit Sélycia.  
- Avec Zabini et Malefoy je suppose...dit Harry maussade.  
- Oui. Répondit simplement la jeune Black  
- Ne t'ai-je pas demandé de quittez Malefoy ?  
- Si je crois, mais tu vois, il est hors de questions que je le quitte !  
- Mais pourquoi ?!  
- Mais je l'aime ! s'exclama-t-elle

Harry soupira. Cela faisait 1 ans qu'il tentait de la convaincre de quitter ce crétin de Serpentard mais bien sur elle n'a rien voulut entendre. Au début il avait crut que c'était dût au choc de la perte de son meilleur ami et petit copain Cédric Diggory qu'elle a voulut oublier auprès de Malefoy et qu'avec le temps elle serait revenue a la raison, mais il s'était trompé.

- Mais lui, il ne t'aime pas ! Dit Ron  
- Si, il me la dit ! Il a mit du temps à s'en s'apercevoir mais il m'aime !

Avant qu'il ne puisse réponde il fut interrompis par Neville.

- Au fait Sélycia, j'ai oublié de te dire que...Malefoy...Il t'attend dehors.

Sélycia en sauta sur ces pieds

- C'est maintenant que tu me le dit ! S'exclama-t-elle , bon salut Harry à toute a l'heure .  
- tu n'as pas le droit de sortir après le couvre-feu. prévint Hermione  
- Un couvre feu ? Depuis quand il y en à un ?  
- Depuis toujours ! Je n'y crois pas ! Ça fait 3 ans que tu es la et tu ne connais toujours pas le règlement de Poudlard !? Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de stupide !

Sélycia lui lança un regard noir.

- Non mais tu t'es vu madame « qui se prend pour la vieille McGonagall » ! Comme si j'avais qu'sa à faire d'écouter dumby et les autres parlant du règlement, bon Drago va s'impatienter, j'y vais.  
- Tu ne vas comme même pas sortir maintenant ! aussi tard ! et surtout avec ce connard de Malefoy !!  
- eh ne l'insulte pas comme ça ! Et je suis assez grande pour me défendre ! S'énerva Sélycia  
- Mais c'est un mange... commença Harry.

Mais Sélycia étais parti ne voulant plus l'écouter.

- Sélycia reviens ici immédiatement ! s'écria Harry mais elle était déjà sortis.  
- Je suis désolé Harry, je n'aurais pas dût faire le messager...dit Neville, mais tu sais, je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'en veuille et qu'elle se venge après.  
- Oui Neville je comprends ne t'inquiète pas.

Certes Harry le comprenait. Beaucoup de personnes redoutaient Sélycia Black à cause de ses blagues et de ses idées malsaines. Oui la jeune fille a hérité le coté maraudeur de son père Sirius Black. Elle adorait faire des farces. Surtout aux autres, les Serpentards.  
Par moment, Harry participait à ça. Il aimait bien se venger des serpents quand ces derniers se sont moqués de lui, mais il arrivait aussi qu'il ait des heures de retenue sans être fautif.  
Une fois Sélycia avait écrit :  
« Servilus, il serai plus que temps de laver tes cheveux gras ! signé tes anciens camarades de classes » sur le tableau de Rogue.  
Il est entré dans une colère tellement grande que Harry avait crut que Sélycia allait être morte au lieu de quoi, si se n'est pire, il lui a donné 1 mois de retenue à Sélycia ainsi qu'a lui-même pourtant innocent. Il avait protesté en disant qu'il n'y était pour rien mais bien sur leur professeur de potions n'a rien voulut entendre.  
Rogue haïssait plus Sélycia qu'Harry. De la première à la cinquième année c'était Harry qui avait eu ce privilège mais depuis que la jeune Black s'est introduit en douce dans son bureau et aller voir ses souvenirs dans la pensine, il avait conclut qu'elle était une fille aussi affame que son père : des personnes méprisables qui ne se souciaient que de leur propre personne. Cette escapade lui avait d'ailleurs valu une peine de 100 points en moins pour Gryffondor et 3 mois de retenu.  
Harry n'arrêtais pas de se demander ce qu'elle a bien put voir dans cette pensine pour qu'il se mette dans un état pareil.  
Sélycia faisait parfois des sous-entendus comme lors d'un cours :  
Rogue avait fait une réflexion très méchante quand il avait vu Drago tenir sa main. Alors cette dernière avait répliqué : "au moins il n'est pas amoureux d'une sang de bourbe lui !" Les larmes aux yeux.  
Tout le monde avait retenu leur souffle même Harry avait crut qu'elle était finie. Il était intrigué de savoir qui était cette sang-de-bourbe. Bref elle a été expulsée du cours et envoyée chez Dumbledore. Ce dernier la exemptée de Poudlard pour une durée d'une semaine au lieu de deux souhaité par rogue.  
Quand Sirius avait appris ça, il na pas cherché le motif du renvoi quand il avait appris que c'était de la faute de rogue qu'elle avait été expulsée. Il est devenu fou de rage  
Il est allé chez Dumbledore pour se plaindre et dire que rogue s'acharnait sur sa fille mais le directeur n'a pas tenu compte de ses protestations sur le renvoi de sa fille qui était mérité.  
Depuis ce moment là, la jeune fille tiens plus ou moins tête a rogue, du coup elle fait peur aux autres élèves

Un peu plus tard Hermione le sortit de ses pensées quand elle dit :  
- Bon tu viens Ron c'est l'heure de faire la ronde. Et comme ça on pourra dire a l'autre peste de rentrer à la salle commune.  
- Je viens avec vous, dit précipitamment Harry.  
Il voulais absolument la retrouvée car il était persuadé que Malefoy étais un mangemort et qu'il profitait que Sélycia soit amoureuse de lui.  
- Ok mais prend ta cape d'invisibilité, le prévint Hermione, je ne crois pas que les professeurs seront content de te voir trainer dans les couloirs surtout Rogue.

Il monta au dortoir prendre sa cape et sortit.

**Alors qu'est-que vous en pensez ? laissez moi une petite review pour connaitre vos impressions**


	2. Chapter 2

Pendant ce temps, Dans la salle-sur-demande, Sélycia Était Assise sur un fauteuil et regardait Drago essayant de réparer Une armoire. Cela faisait longtemps maintenant 5 mois Qu'il essayait de la faire fonctionner. Elle NE SAVAIT même pas à quoi elle servait. Drago refusait de le lui dire. Elle aurait bien voulut faire des recherches mais elle avait la phobie de la bibliothèque.

- Mais pourquoi Essayes-tu de la réparer? demanda pour la enieme fois Sélycia, c'est en rapport avec ta mission?

Mais Drago ne répondit l'Lui pas. C'est ce Qu'il Faisait A chaque fois. Quand elle lui  
posait des questions il entrait Dans un mutisme total, et ça l'agaçait beaucoup, elle n'aimait pas du tout rester Dans l'ignorance.

- Dis-moi au moins si ça peux nuire a Harry? demanda-t-elle.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'ai déjà dit que ma mission n'avait rien à voir avec Lui, répondit l'Drago avec exaspération  
- Mais alors dis moi ce que c'est! s'exclama la jeune fille.  
- Je ne peux pas et ça ne te regarde pas.  
- Ça ne me regarde pas? J'estime que si Voldy veux te tuer si tu fait pas Ce qu'il te demande ben ça me Concerne aussi.  
- Je n'ai pas envie que tu sois mêlée a ca, si tu serais au courant Potter va te haïr jusqu'a la fin des temps.  
- Mais t'avais dit que ça le concernait pas.  
- Pas Directement, SE défendis Drago.  
-Alors je peux t'aider! Insista La Jeune Noire.  
- Non! Le seigneur des ténèbres me l'a Demande à moi et je dois le faire seul.  
- Et pourquoi le Rogue lui fait?  
- Il ne me sert a rien Lui, dit Malefoy.  
- C'est comme ça tu parle de ton parrain? Se moqua-elle.

Drago lui lança Regard noir et elle préfé nec plus rien dire un moment pendentif.  
... Où Jusqu'à ce Qu'elle perde patience.

- Bon c'est, que quand t'as fini là? Je m'ennuie! se plaignit la jeune fille.  
- Haaa ... tu peux pas être patiente là?! Soupira Drago, et pourquoi as-tu Insiste pour venir avec si tu Râle A chaque fois? Tu n'avais Qu'a Reste avec tes Gryffondors  
- C'est le seul moment où je peux être seule avec toi et de toute Façon je m'ennuyais Dans la salle commune ... Et devine quoi?  
- Quoi? demanda Drago même S'il préférait ne pas connaître la voiture SUITE IL SAVAIT n'allait pas Qu'elle s'arrête de parler.  
- Les autres me disent que j'ai que des défauts! Franchement mais t'imagine ...

Le jeune Serpentard n'écoutait Qu'a moitié monologue fils, et préfé NE Penser Qu'a l'armoire, cela faisait longtemps des mois Qu'il essayait de la réparer mais sans Succès grandiose. Il devait faire vite sinon le seigneur des ténèbres Allait les tuer, lui et sa famille et Il était sur Qu'il Allait faire pareil avec Sélycia.  
Cela faisait un Pratiquement une Qu'il sortait avec la jeune fille, dont il est tombé amoureux. Qui aurait crut il ya quelques mois, que Lui, Drago Malefoy Puisse tomber amoureux! Surtout D'UNE Prétentieuse Gryffondor!

- Eh mais Drago! Tu m'écoutes là?! S'exclama la jeune fille.  
- Mhm? Heu oui ... mais oui que je t'écoute, menti le jeune Serpentard.  
- Pfff, arrête de me mentir! Qu'est-ce que je viens dire alors?  
- Que tu allais Arrêter de parler et me laisser me concentrer.  
- Même pas en rêve! Non, je disais que Neville a dit que ma beauté Était un défaut!  
- Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec ce gros lourd de Londubat!  
- Ne parle pas de lui comme ça, il est vraiment sympa, tu devrais apprendre à le connaitre au lieu de le maltraiter!

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, elle a vraiment des idées malsaines!

- N'est ce pas moi qui le maltraité! Devrais-je te Rappeler que c'est toi qui lui brise le cœur?  
- Eh mais c'n'est pas de ma faute! Je ne vais quand meme pas sortir avec lui!  
- J'espère bien, dit Malefoy en plissant les yeux, je ne voudrais pas que tu me lâche un pour l'autre, Londubat surtout!  
- Tu sais qu'Harry est toujours persuader que tu es un mangemort, il ne veut pas m'écouter quand je lui dis que tu en es pas un.  
- Je t'ai dit que je m'en fous Qu'il le sache ou pas.  
- Oui mais il la dit à mon père, il une menace de me Renié si je continue à te fréquenter

Drago leva les yeux au ciel

- Tu sais très BIEN QU'IL NE FERA pas ça et Je comprend toujour pas pourquoi tu ttouage ton cache un potier, si c'étais contre ton grès il le comprendra.  
-Non! Protesta Sélycia, tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas envie Qu'il ai honte de moi, il est hors de question Qu'il le sache!  
- Mais moi je suis bien au courant et ton père aussi.  
- C'n'est pas pareil, tu étais quand la l'autre con me la fait!! Et c'est Rogue Qui l'a dit à mon père!

Oui, Drago était là et Il avait vu la scène sans rien faire. Il avait vu sa petite copine se faire bourreau devant lui. Elle avait subit le sortilège de doloris un long pendentif moment Puis il lui Avait inscrit la marque des Ténèbres sur son avant bras gauche.  
Ça s'est passé pendentif ces vacances d'été. Une fois, elle partie de chez elle en douce et S'est rendu chez lui car elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui pendant 1 mois et demi. Malheureusement il n'était pas seul chez lui cette nuit-là. quand elle avait sonné à la porte CE FUT Le Monstre Greyback Qui ouvrit et quand elle l'aperçut, elle a voulut s'enfuir mais c'était trop tard, Avait L'il attrapé et emmene Dans force de Le Manoir.


End file.
